User blog:Kabuto Origami/Pure Good Proposal: Fauna
Flora, Fauna and Merryweather originally had a single shared page. I separated them yesterday, partly because I don't see the point of having multiple characters sharing a page, and partly because I want to nominate one of them for the Pure Good category, namely Fauna. Who is she and what has she done? Fauna is one of the three good fairies. At the start of the film she gives Aurora the gift of song, but the festivities are interrupted when Maleficent arrives and curses Aurora. Later on the fairies have tea and Fauna suggests reasoning with Maleficent because she believes she can't be completely evil, but Flora shoots this idea down. After debating they trio disguise themselves as peasant women and take Aurora to a woodcutters cottage in the forest, where they raise her for sixteen years pretending to be her aunts. On Aurora's 16th birthday the fairies send her into the forest to pick berries while they arrange a surprise party, with Fauna in charge of baking the cake due to having always wanted to try baking. Due to less than desirable results, the trio use magic to make a proper dress and cake. Then Aurora gets back and reveals that she met someone in the forest, at which point the fairies reveal the truth that she's a princess and has to go home to her father, much to her distress. Unfortunately, Maleficent's raven, Diablo heard everything and he tells her about Aurora. She uses magic to lure Aurora into a room with a magically created spindle, which Aurora pricks her finger on and falls asleep. The fairies are upset about this and cast a spell to put the entire kingdom to sleep until Aurora awakens. While casting the spell, Flora learns from a half-awake King Hubert that his son Philip was the boy Aurora met, so they head to the cottage to bring him to Aurora, but by the time they get there Maleficent already has him captured and imprisoned in her dungeon. The fairies sneak into Maleficent's castle and break Philip out, as well as using their magic to help him fight his way through Maleficent's forces before finally reaching Aurora's tower and waking her with a kiss. Admirable Zone She hides Aurora from Maleficent for 16 years and helps get Philip to Aurora to wake her. Both of these good deeds are shared with the other 2 fairies, but I feel Fauna stands out due to her idealistic nature. She also regularly functions as a peacemaker between Flora and Merryweather. Corrupting Factors Flora and Merryweather (well, definitely Merryweather, I'm not completely sure about Flora) have flaws, but Fauna doesn't seem to have an unpleasant bone in her body She even believes Maleficent has some good in her (whether she's right depends on whether you believe the later genuinely cares for Diablo or just sees him as a useful asset, but that's beside the point). With that said, she does do one thing as a trio that could be viewed as morally questionable, putting the entire kingdom to sleep until Aurora wakes up. If the fairies hadn't succeeded in rescuing Philip (and at the time of casting the sleep spell, they hadn't known who the boy Aurora was in love with was), everybody in the kingdom could have ended up sleeping indefinitely. But since it was Flora's idea and it was done for a good cause, I'm not sure how much an issue this is. The final verdict I don't have strong feelings on this one, but I feel she stands out enough to qualify. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal